I Belong There
by Leelhiette
Summary: AU – A world where Sawada Tsunayoshi is still the Vongola Decimo but instead of Sasagawa Kyoko, he's in love with the Disciplinary Committee Head, Hibari Kyoya. FemHibari. Fem1827


**AN: **This is my first story so please bear with it if the characters are a little OOC but I've done my best in portraying this new world. It's just a one-shot but I've noticed the rare fics of Fem18 so I'm taking advantage.

Pairings: Fem!1827, K80, hints of 5986, Lambo/I-Pin and Bianchi/Reborn.

**OooOoOooO**

* * *

**.**

.

.

**i.**_weak_

The first time Hibari Kyoya met him, Tsuna was being bullied.

It was also during the brunette's Elementary school years. He had been left by his jeering classmates to clean the classroom one day and he had overstayed in school until almost evening. So it was a tired and exhausted Sawada Tsunayoshi who had made his way through Namimori that night.

When he had been pulled into an alley, he remembered the face of one of his tormentors in school who had loomed over him.

Of course, he had never bothered to fight back before because the last time he had done so, the beatings had been more brutal and painful that he had been forced to skip a day in school. But even as the bully lifted him from the ground with his collar, Tsuna refused to cry or plead. His pride was already shredded enough by allowing this to happen. So he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing his pathetic side and let them tear down his dignity too. It was all he had at this point.

These people really aimed to harm _him_, bring 'Dame-Tsuna' down hard just because they could.

So Tsuna, too tired, just closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen. He would have to create another exaggerated and believable excuse to his mother about the injuries that would no doubt result from this. He didn't need to constantly worry the woman more. His ears cringed at the mocking laughter that was heard and Tsuna knew that the bullies really took satisfaction in making him suffer.

He never understood the need to appear strong by prying on the weak. To him, it just showed that some people were never really strong since the opponents they chose couldn't even fight back and test their strength.

Tsuna bit his lip, suddenly aware that it had gotten quiet.

It wasn't before the one who was holding him captive let him go that he realized that something was amiss. Sliding down the wall, wide caramel brown eyes opened and watched with awe and a little bit of fear as the bullies (one was from his class while the others were unknown) were single-handedly crushed and defeated by a small figure. He winced at the loud thwacks that resonated in the alley and pursed his lips at the faints moans coming from wounded bullies now on the ground.

He tensed as the figure slowly approached him. The footsteps echoing almost eerily around them as he neared Tsuna.

As soon as the person was near enough, a silhouette stepped out from the shadows of the alley and his eyes met the penetrating stare of steely grey eyes. Tsuna hadn't even noticed that he was shaking, he really didn't feel any ounce of fear but extreme wariness and he was just overwhelmed and _too tired_ to really feel anything.

He belatedly realized that it was a girl with shoulder length black hair–dressed in a white blouse and short blue skirt (the customary female uniform in his school) with a black cycling shorts visible underneath. It wasn't until the penetrating stare narrowed into a dangerous glare that the person became familiar. In fact, the steel collapsible tonfas in each of her hands should have been the dead giveaway.

"You," Her voice was low and icy. "Herbivore, get out of my sight."

For some reason, Tsuna just stared.

It wasn't until she started scowling that he started to shakily stand up.

"T-Thank you," He stuttered out quietly.

"Don't thank me," She stated calmly, almost without emotion that he cringed inwardly. "There won't be a next time. So stand up and fight back or be just another weak herbivore like the rest. You were disturbing the peace."

With that, she walked away without a backwards glance and Tsuna breathed out a sigh of relief.

Hibari Kyoya was well-known in their school for being part of the Disciplinary Group of the Student Council – no doubt, would take over its committee as soon as she reached Middle School. But, Tsuna mused to himself, she never really aimed to bring people down, just inflicting pain to achieve discipline. And liked violence far out of the norm to be completely normal.

He shook his head and decided to just stay out of her way.

.

.

.

**ii.**_heart_

When he finally started to have a crush on her, it was when he had been walking through the corridors during lunch hour.

That certain bully never bothered him again, especially when Hibari had taken to patrolling school grounds and its vicinity after school hours. She was walking towards his direction nonchalantly and Tsuna refrained from freezing right there and then. Of course, he never forgot about the beating this morning for coming late to school. Maybe it had been due to the sunlight that streamed through the wide windows or it was because of the angle which he had glimpsed at, but he noticed that Hibari Kyoya was beautiful up close.

He didn't realize that he had stopped walking and was openly staring at her.

So it shouldn't have been a surprise when a tonfa appeared out of nowhere and bashed him by the side of the head. He cried out as he collapsed on the ground and looked up just to meet Hibari's deadly glare.

"No loitering in the hallways," She stated monotonously with a hint of annoyance. "And _stop_ staring at me, herbivore." She growled down at him in warning and Tsuna frantically covered his eyes to placate her, even though it only served to make him look stupid.

"S-Sorry!" He stammered, feeling his cheeks warm in embarrassment.

"That," Hibari enunciated slowly, her tone dark.

Tsuna made the mistake of looking up just to see her blazing expression, filled with aggravation.

"It's because you fail to stand up to anything that makes you weak, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Her lips pursed in obvious displeasure as her eyes narrowed, her form crouching in front of him. "If you want to amount to anything, _grow strong_." She emphasized as she butted their foreheads together, the killing intent was so thick around her as she stared into his eyes deeply.

For some reason, his heart started to beat faster and he could just feel the heat creeping up to his neck.

But Hibari just gave another blow to his head by using her tonfa before standing up and walking away without a backwards glance – similar to how they first officially met. And yet, Tsuna just stayed there lying on the floor, bewildered and confused. It was the first time that someone other than his mother had encouraged him. Sure, it was in Hibari's unconventional (and painful) way but the significance stood out there. She never called him 'Dame-Tsuna' either but with his full name and she labelled everybody else as herbivores.

His hand reached up and touched the tingling spot on his forehead, where hers had been leaning against just minutes ago. He fancied a bruise there since she hadn't been that gentle in head-butting him. Though, he felt his cheeks grow hot as he thought of Hibari Kyoya again. He was suddenly aware how his heartbeat picked up in rhythm as he thought of her, her steely grey eyes, and her _strength_.

He wouldn't realize that the reason Hibari had taken an interest in him was because there had been no fear in his eyes as he gazed at her in that alley. And she had wanted him to hone on that aspect of his to grow in power so she could have a worthy opponent that she would fight some day.

.

.

.

**iii.**_awareness_

Tsuna was probably the only one who had been saddened when she graduated from Elementary and was now in Middle School.

Since that day in the corridor, he couldn't help but let his eyes follow her. He was always aware when she was in the same vicinity as him and his eyes would just automatically seek her out. He was careful with the occasional glances since he didn't want to be 'bitten to death' as she had taken to saying before beating a rowdy and law-breaking misfortunate student. Though, he was probably unlucky that he usually ended up being at the brunt end of her tonfas nowadays.

Though, he just had to wonder if he was really that ill-fated or was secretly masochistic.

He was aware that he now harboured a crush on her, probably the only one to do so since most people (even the male population with the exception of Kusakabe Tetsuya) were too terrified to approach her. But he had to grimace at the times that he now stuttered so badly in her presence that usually led to her biting him to death. Most people thought that it was due to him being afraid of her but he had to lower his head to avoid her sharp eyes and hide his blushing face.

In fact, the reason that he always met the end of her tonfas was because he got clumsier whenever he was aware that she was there.

But she's in Middle School now, so it was with a dejected air when he usually went through school.

His only reprieve was finding a kind soul to him by the name of Sasagawa Kyoko, his current seatmate in class. She was sweet and kind to everybody (even back in their preschool years), incredibly cute too. Tsuna fancied that he might have liked her _that _way if he wasn't already so smitten with Hibari Kyoya.

He had made it a habit of always taking a detour at the Namimori Middle School every after class and Tsuna would always hope to somehow catch a glimpse of his crush. Though, it was rare and when he _did,_ it usually involved her beating up boys larger than her stature. Tsuna didn't even know why he really, really, _really_ liked Hibari. Maybe it was due to how strong and seemingly infallible she was or how she had treated him like she would to everybody – no exemptions. He wasn't specifically 'Dame-Tsuna' to her but just another herbivore to discipline.

So it was with such joyful heart when he had endured two more years in Elementary and finally moved on to Middle School.

Unlike his classmates who were now bemoaning the fact that they would have to face the wrath of the now Disciplinary Committee Head, Hibari Kyoya, once again, Tsuna was very excited for his first day there. Would Hibari remember him? How was she doing now? Did she still look the same? After all, the last time he had seen her had been half a year ago.

He had made sure to be early on his first day, severely anxious for different reasons.

And he hadn't even gone beyond the gate when Tsuna had finally seen her after a long time leaning against the wall. She had definitely grown taller, an inch or two higher than him. And his heart definitely skipped a beat when he saw that she had grown her hair longer, reaching her waist. She now wore thing-length black stockings and still went with black cycling shorts beneath the short skirt but she also now had a black blazer on her shoulders with the Prefect Badge pinned on the sleeve.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna hesitantly greeted as he neared her.

Her grey eyes narrowed at him almost dangerously.

"Don't act too casual with me, Sawada Tsunayoshi," She murmured lowly with a deadly stare and Tsuna had to remind his heart not to beat so wildly just because she remembered his name. "Or I'll bite you to death, herbivore." Hibari warned with real promise of pain in her voice.

"S-Sorry!" He squeaked out as he lowered his head to hide his, once again, blushing cheeks. Still a bit dazed and elatedthat she still remembered his name after all this time.

He didn't notice the confusion that flashed within Hibari's eyes, wondering how this currently weak herbivore could _still_ look at her without any fear in his eyes but continued to act so nervous and panicky in her presence. As if the devil itself was breathing down his neck. And the mystery only served to annoy her.

"Get to class, herbivore," Hibari finally growled when it seemed that Tsuna was still hesitating to get inside the campus.

The brunette boy swallowed the nervousness he felt and raised his head to stare at Hibari directly with sincere eyes, face absolute red.

"I-It's nice to see you again, H-Hibari-san," Tsuna smiled at her, managing to somehow convey his real happiness in that simple smile, genuinely joyful to really see her.

For a moment, an unreadable expression crossed the Prefect's face, before she scoffed and turned her head away.

"Herbivore," She muttered under her breath disdainfully.

But the brunette remained unaffected, somehow knowing that he wouldn't be getting anything other than that. So, Tsuna continued his trek to school with lighter shoulders after getting that off of his chest (and somehow avoiding being bitten to death). It was really nice to know that she hadn't changed and he smiled to himself and thought that maybe, he preferred her that way (and a _little less_ violent, too).

.

.

.

**iv.**_ignore_

The first time he had arrived late for school, Hibari had bitten him to death.

It was painful and it almost brought out a sense of fear in him. That was until he painfully sat up and saw how some girls were looking at Hibari with hidden disgust and tight fear, how people seemed to navigate far from her and out of her reach, giving her a wide berth, or how she simply retaliated by glaring and biting to death, and her eyes told everybody that she could care less. And it was true, she couldn't be bothered by what other herbivores thought of her.

But Tsuna cried silently when he reached the privacy of a comfort room.

To him, the world Hibari seemed to live in was so utterly lonely and devoid of anything other than the school and Disciplinary Committee. She might have been contented in it but Tsuna felt the overwhelming feeling of isolation and only saw the indescribable darkness. She was fine with the world around her but Tsuna cried for the loneliness that revolved around her too. To stand out and yet be so alone in the crowd, he knew the feeling very well.

And as he remembered her fierce grey eyes, Tsuna realized that she couldn't give a damn too.

After all, if the people around her had given up, she would return the courtesy tenfold and a hundred times more painful by not caring at all.

.

.

.

**v.**_afraid_

Sometimes, Tsuna forgot that Hibari was feared for a reason.

That's how he learned the truth behind the saying that admiration could still blind a person from time to time.

Tsuna would be self-centered if he said that he was the only person who was bullied in school. He only got the worst out of all the victims since he was practically at the bottom of the social ladder. But it never meant that he was the only one being the target of mockeries or occasional beatings for lunch money.

And he had watched during a warm Thursday morning as Hibari had bitten several students to death for disrupting the peace for causing an unnecessary commotion. The bullies had paled, even tried to run away but Hibari was faster and definitely more skilled as she beat all of them to the ground black and blue. He cringed as he watched her _decimate _the others with her tonfas, not an ounce of emotion on her face.

The boy, a second year who was the victim this time, had cowered in the corner and stared at the Prefect with awe and fear. But Hibari sneered in disgust at the trembling boy.

For a moment, Tsuna thought that Hibari was also going to beat the other.

And yet, she just walked away without any backward glance, her tonfas stained with specks of blood. She looked like an angel of death amongst the carnage that she had caused and there was no remorse or guilt or sympathy in her eyes. For the first time, Tsuna felt terrified of her.

Then her eyes met his and he understood that this was the person that she had always been. There was never a dark side in her that he didn't know but had chosen to blind himself in instead. He already knew this. Yet, somehow, he had blinded himself to the belief that she wasn't always like this. He felt the coldness that surrounded her and Tsuna finally gained his own understanding about the girl he admired.

She thrived in the bloodlust of violence and it was her own passion.

And Tsuna realized after that day that he really wanted to be strong enough to be her equal. Though, he knew that it was far away from reach.

Just so that passion would become him.

.

.

.

**vi.**_confession_

When Tsuna would confess to Hibari, it wasn't supposed to be him ending up in deep humiliation.

But then again, he didn't even know if he would or could confess to her in the first place. Or if he even wanted too–because he still wasn't confident enough to face her yet and wasn't skilled or strong enough to be her equal yet.

It had been an ordinary day.

Until he arrived home and discovered his new home tutor by the name of Reborn. Who was originally an assassin (a _hitman_, his mind reminded) sent to his house to train him to become the Vongola Decimo of the Vongola Famiglia. Tsuna didn't want to but the baby gave him no choice and was too decisive to care for an answer. Reborn was sadistic (kicking him on the stomach or head and the infant even stole his dinner) but Tsuna had felt how serious his new tutor was.

And yet, he had decided to give it a thought for another day and that maybe, it was just a figment of his imagination.

But Reborn had awoken him up none too gently and reality came crashing in on him. He was going to be a Mafia Boss and Reborn was his new tutor. His mother had acted nonchalantly and even encouraged the 'prodigy' (Reborn-kun) to teach her son well.

So it hadn't really been that surprising when the baby followed him to school (even though he squealed, whined, and even pleaded for Reborn to go back home to no avail, only earning himself a painful bump on the head). It wasn't until he met Kyoko on the way that things really started to go downhill from there. He really should have listened to the feeling within him to avoid the girl and just get to school.

"Tsuna-kun! Ohayo!" Kyoko greeted him cheerfully on the way.

"O-Ohayo, Kyoko-chan." He smiled at her warmly, her being the only person who really showed him kindness in school.

Then, her eyes strayed to Reborn and she squealed in delight.

"Who is he? Is he your brother?" She asked excitedly.

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment since he didn't plan on associating with Reborn at all when in school, in fact, he would have preferred to act oblivious if he could help it. But if Kyoko recognized the hitman with him on first glance, it would be a futile effort on his part now since she was the school idol and the school tended to know things related about her very soon. But unfortunately, Reborn had mistaken the reddening of his cheeks for something else.

"T-This is R-Reborn, my new tutor." He stuttered quietly, now beyond nervous since he had just admitted that an _infant_ was his tutor.

"Oh," The auburn haired girl blinked before she smiled at Reborn who stood beside Tsuna. "What cute clothes you have, Reborn-chan! What are you supposed to be?" She asked curiously.

"I'm in the Mafia," The fedora-wearing infant answered bluntly.

Tsuna looked at his tutor in alarm but Kyoko just giggled as she lightly patted Reborn.

"That's so cute!" She commented lightly before straightening up and smiling at Tsuna. "Well, I'll see you around in school, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko bid him before continuing on her way.

Tsuna sighed, glad that she was oblivious to really believe Reborn.

But his tutor mistook the sound for relief of something completely different. This was when the uneasy feeling got stronger and Tsuna _should_ have listened to it, then maybe, things might not have gone down the drain.

"Do you like her?" Reborn asked directly to the point.

But unknown to the brunette, he, himself, was also just another dense person next to Kyoko despite the help of his Hyper Intuition.

"She's the only one who never called me Dame-Tsuna," He stated quietly with a small smile. _Aside from Hibari-san_, he thought and it made him blush brightly, remembering that he would see the Prefect on his way to class.

And again, Reborn mistook the sign.

"Then confess to her," The hitman ordered decisively and before Tsuna could voice a protest, Reborn had shot the Dying Will Bullet. And one of the things Tsuna regretted the most was his lack of courage to even let Hibari-san know of how much he admired her.

Things descended to chaos for him.

Just like Reborn would bring in the following days, he would later realize.

"REBORN!" Tsuna didn't know where the energy came from as his flames burned brightly, not even realizing that his clothes had been shredded until he was only in his boxers. "I WILL CONFESS TO HIBARI-SAN WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Of course, the moment he arrived on the gate, people were staring and Hibari was glaring at him darkly for 'violating the school dress code'.

But in his Dying Will Mode, Tsuna didn't even seem to notice as he held the surprise and now angered Prefect by the shoulders with surprising strength. His fingers tightened on her shoulders as he stared at her darkening grey eyes with the burning flames of orange, still somehow unaware but somehow still sincere. His mind was going off with alarm at what he was doing but he was set to do as tasked, which was Reborn's goal.

"I REALLY LIKE YOU, HIBARI-SAN!"

And he stood up slightly on his toes quickly for the Prefect who was stunned into silence by the confession–his lips descending upon hers in a pressing kiss. Then the flames died down that instant and Tsuna was now briefly aware of the dark aura and of his position.

"Huh?" Reborn raised an eyebrow, not even annoyed that he made a mistake. "I thought he liked the other girl, guess I still have to _get to know_ my student," He smirked sinisterly to himself, that part laced with painful things to the brunette.

Tsuna's entire being froze as the whole student body within vicinity watched with bathed breath.

His first thought was Hibari's lips were warm and soft against his. The second thought that went through his mind was, _I'm dead because Hibari-san's going to kill me…_

A tonfa materialized in each of the Prefect's hands and before Tsuna knew it, he was sent flying outside the gate. He managed to glimpse a hint of pink in Hibari's cheeks before he was hit and he inwardly decided, that at least, he got to kiss his crush before said person killed him. His last thought was Reborn wouldn't be able to tutor him now when he finally died by his crush's deadly tonfas.

And his world turned black as an enraged Hibari Kyoya bit Sawada Tsunayoshi thoroughly to death.

.

.

.

**vii.**_aftermath_

Tsuna had been bedridden for two days before he got back to school.

He still had bandages wrapped around his forehead, where Hibari's tonfas seemed to target mostly. Not to mention, the purplish bruises that now decorated his lips and shoulders. But that was fine, he decided, since surprisingly, it had been Hibari who had treated him after the most painful beating of his life. She reasoned that she refused to have him bleed on school property. Of course, the treatment hadn't been done with gentle care but Tsuna was just mesmerized by the fact that Hibari had bothered at all.

Though, he had been unnerved that the Prefect's eyes seemed to glare holes within his head the whole time.

"Next time, I'll _kill_ you if you violate moral conduct again, herbivore," Hibari threatened with a scowl, a hint of pink on her cheeks. "And if you even greet me again by the gates the next time you see me, I'll bite you to death whether you are late or not," Her tonfas mysteriously glinted by the desk in the Reception Room.

Tsuna blushed brightly as he remembered the kiss.

But upon feeling the bandages tighten around his torso painfully, he frantically nodded since he got the feeling that speaking would only invoke her wrath.

The whole school were now looking at him in awe as he walked through the corridors after two days of absences. Sawada Tsunayoshi was the only person who had gotten a kiss from the deadly Prefect and got to live and tell the tale. Of course, Tsuna now avoided Hibari as much as possible since the rumors had caused more 'crowding' for the Prefect and it only increased her anger when the gossips revolved around her.

When the injured students rose by at least five dozens, the others decided that it was time to move on to other things and let the sleeping dogs lie.

But Tsuna was just glad that Hibari never avoided him, if anything, the Prefect ignored him. Just like before, as if nothing happened. He was just glad that it didn't change any things between them. And Tsuna got to treasure his first kiss too.

Reborn, though, thoroughly approved his choice for a wife. Strong, smart, and deadly – a remarkable requirement to be a Mafia Boss' wife and Hibari passed it with flying colors.

And had said so to Hibari which only served to earn Tsuna more glares and more painful beatings if he was ever late.

Though, later on, Mochida Kensuke challenged him to a fight (after Tsuna accidentally spilled juice on the older boy's uniform) to prove that Dame-Tsuna was all talk. And that Tsuna was still that no-good boy even after surviving Hibari's wrath. Tsuna took the challenge personally – because for him, Mochida had just insulted Hibari's honor (which the Prefect would scoff at). The Dying Will bullet had been a great help but he would like to think that it was because Hibari was watching him that he had won.

Tsuna couldn't help but feel sorry though as Hibari bit Mochida to death for causing such disturbance to Namimori's peace.

.

.

.

**viii.**_illusion_

When Tsuna heard the news about Hibari's capture after she stormed Kokuyo herself, he had trained like hell with Reborn.

His motivation was to finally return the favor and to save his crush from the Kokuyo Gang and its leader, Mukuro Rokudo. Tsuna had never remembered feeling so worried, enraged, and so damn helpless that he almost cried in despair at the same time. Now, he just didn't train to be her equal eventually, he wanted to be strong enough to protect her when she would need it. Even though the sentiment would get him bitten to death by her, Tsuna _knew_ that he had to be powerful in her place when she couldn't.

He then recalled the times that she spent her time training with them despite only attending to have a match with Reborn. Tsuna still remembered those moments where she would tell him to stand up and stop being weak. And he couldn't afford to now that she needed him.

Thankfully, he had earned some help from his newly acquired friends – Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi.

Gokudera referred to Hibari as 'the bitch' and even voiced his confusion on how Tsuna could like someone like her. Though, the brunette had seen a flash of understanding in the green eyes when Hibari had bitten the bomber to death during that one time the silver haired boy had smoked within school grounds. But it didn't necessarily mean that Gokudera liked her, but he had started to tolerate her for Tsuna. The name-calling stuck, though.

While Yamamoto only smiled and patted Tsuna on the shoulder, saying that Hibari was really cute and would look good with Tsuna. To say the least, Tsuna almost fainted from all the blood that had rushed to his face. Not seeing the wistful expression that appeared on Yamamoto's face for the briefest of moments.

When they finally arrived at the hideout, Tsuna had almost gone through it like a possessed man.

Tsuna remembered watching as Hibari had stood up to face Mukuro once again, bloodied, bruised, and exhausted, but still standing in order to avenge her damaged pride. It wasn't until Mukuro tried to possess her too that he realized the extent of the damage. Even the illusionist wasn't able to stand the sheer amount of pain her body had gone through – broken bones, internal bleeding, and blood loss – and yet, she had managed to stand and beat her way to fight.

Tsuna couldn't remember ever hating someone so much like he did to Mukuro at that time.

He had almost lost it there too, if it weren't for Reborn's reminder that the sooner he finished Mukuro, the sooner they could attend to Hibari. And anger would only cloud his mind from fighting.

When the Vendice arrived to take the gang, Tsuna couldn't believe the satisfaction he felt despite the heavy feeling in his heart.

.

.

.

**ix.**_light_

"You are so strong, Hibari-san,"

Those were the first words that she heard after having woken up with Tsuna by her bedside. Hibari didn't open her eyes since she wanted to know what the herbivore was saying. Her mind strayed to the last memory of Mukuro killing himself and how that slimy bastard had tried to possess her. She could feel the simmering abhorrence under her skin but reined it in and decided to listen to Sawada Tsunayoshi about what happened.

If he didn't happen to mention anything, then she could just get up and threaten him until he did so.

"Mukuro's back in prison now. You should rest. Your body's already given up on you but you still kept on going," The herbivore continued in a soft, subdued voice and Hibari refrained herself from twitching. "I wish I could be more like you."

And somehow, Hibari could imagine the herbivore smiling.

.

.

.

**x.**_soft_

Tsuna smiled as he heard Hibird sing the Namimori School Anthem above them.

Hibari had certainly taught the yellow bird well and it showed. In fact, it was after she had adopted Hibird from the Kokuyo Assassin Birds that Tsuna discovered her soft spot for animals. Kusakabe had even once commented about the kitten she had adopted from the streets once. And it showed that Hibari was not all about cruelty, remembering the way she had handled the chocolates from five year old Lambo (because according to the Bovino, 'Prefect-chan' is so pretty and always gives Lambo candy) who was encouraged by I-Pin.

Of course, she had grown irritated of the cow kid's demands and whines later on but she didn't inflict as much violence as she did like to other people who annoyed her.

Lambo still demanded to see Hibari from time to time and the Prefect allowed it at the condition that Lambo wouldn't make any noise and cause havoc or disturbance. It was a futile effort, Tsuna knew, and had been witness to the Prefect eventually kicking Lambo off of the school grounds. And Tsuna had even been witnessed to how future Lambo from ten years later still blushed around Hibari but with the quiet fondness in his green eyes.

Though, Hibari always had steamed buns with her whenever I-Pin asked and seemed to be even fond of the young Chinese girl.

But Tsuna didn't have to know that it was to keep I-Pin quiet from blurting out the Prefect's familial relationship to her Master Fon to anyone else who could hear.

.

.

.

**xi.**_frustrate_

Haru puffed out her cheeks and stared at Tsuna-san in confusion and a little frustration.

She had decided to drop by their school during lunch and wanted to surprise the brunette with her visit. Tsuna-san had welcomed her with warm kindness, despite the fact of his visible discomfort in her too affectionate and somewhat clingy presence. He was her knight in shining armor after he had rescued her from that river. And had showered her with welcome and kindness despite the fact that she had been mean to him before.

Fortunately for her, she had managed to befriend one of Tsuna-san's friends, Kyoko-chan, and now had an excuse to visit Namimori Middle School.

But as she tackled him around the middle, Haru couldn't help but notice the panic that entered his eyes as they flickered over to the water tank by the rooftop. Of course, Haru knew who was currently taking a nap by that location and she couldn't help the budding frustration that she felt.

Even before, when they crossed paths with the known violent Prefect, Tsuna-san would blush and his eyes would follow the Prefect's menacing presence. In fact, Tsuna-san _always_ seemed aware when the older girl would make an appearance. Haru might have been oblivious to some things but she wasn't dense or stupid. She could see the admiration in Tsuna-san's eyes and how they seemed to shine with something so tender that made Haru feel so jealous of the violent girl.

It was very evident that Tsuna-san's heart was already following someone else.

And that someone else was the source of Haru's frustration. She could understand if Tsuna-san liked Kyoko-chan instead – the auburn haired girl was sweet, kind, pure and so understanding that Haru could never even associate any ill thoughts about her. But how could someone as kind and brave as Tsuna-san like someone as violent, cold, and daunting as Hibari Kyoya? The other girl didn't even seem to care for Tsuna-san at all and would rather fight with the brunette.

It wasn't until Haru was pushed to the sidelines with Gokudera as Hibari descended from her perch that Haru got her answers.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna stuttered as his cheeks reddened in the Prefect's presence.

Haru tried to squash the jealous monster within her at the sight.

"You herbivores are crowding," Hibari Kyoya only stated lowly, a dark lilt in her tone.

Haru crossed her arms over her chest and puffed out her cheeks in frustration once again, her eyes narrowing at the violent Prefect. She would have glared holes if it wasn't for the loud scoff beside her and Haru glanced to the side to see Gokudera scowling. It was then that Haru got an idea.

"Gokudera-san," She ventured tentatively, since this was her arch-nemesis that she was talking to.

"What do you want, stupid woman?" The bomber demanded with a dark glare.

"Hahi!" She squeaked out in indignation, gravely offended. "Haru isn't stupid! Haru just want to ask a question, bakadera!" Haru scowled at the silver haired boy.

"What do you want?" Gokudera gave her a resigned look. "This better not be anything stupider than your antics."

Haru ignored the insult with great effort.

"Why does Tsuna-san like Hibari-san?" She finally asked the question that had been eating at her ever since she noticed the longing glances of Tsuna-san directed at the Prefect. "Why would he like someone like… _her_?" She bit out reluctantly, jealous and confused and Haru just wanted to know _why_.

Gokudera's eyes shifted to the now frantically apologizing Tsuna and laughing Yamamoto while Hibari brandished her tonfas at them threateningly.

A serious frown graced his lips.

"You wouldn't understand unless you watch them," Gokudera admitted sullenly as he scowled again, obviously displeased that his Juudaime's attention was elsewhere.

Haru gave the bomber a confused look and decided to see what the other was talking about. Her eyes watched and remained glued to the scene in front of her – Tsuna-san was now dodging the tonfas while Yamamoto tried to play peace-maker to no avail. Hibari-san's face was as blank and cold as before but her eyes… Haru blinked and saw the fierce glint in the older girl's eyes as she attacked Tsuna-san. Haru had never really stared at Hibari's eyes but now they were _so_ ferocious, intense, and burning like a wild fire as the bloodlust around her thickened. And as the girl smirked when the tonfa finally collided, Haru was suddenly struck speechless at the beauty that Hibari suddenly was.

Tall, proud, fierce, and despite for the wrong reasons, _passionate_ and it gave the Prefect a beauty that was on a whole other level in its attraction and magnificence. Mature compared to Haru's and Kyoko's prettiness but _deadly_. Yes, Haru realized that the beauty Hibari possessed was deadly.

And Haru watched as Tsuna-san stared at the prefect with warm cheeks. Then he smiled as he continued dodging tonfas, all the while his eyes now matching the fiery passion that could only be brought out in the adrenaline of a fight. And Haru suddenly gained some understanding why Tsuna-san liked Hibari-san. Though, it never meant that Haru was any less jealous but it had quelled some of her frustrations down.

It didn't matter if Hibari-san wasn't sweet or kind, she brought out the best in Tsuna-san.

.

.

.

**xii.**_break_

"W-What?" Tsuna stuttered as he stared at Reborn with wide eyes.

Reborn only kicked him on the head. Tsuna squawked as he landed on his posterior, idly rubbing the now bruised area on his head. But it didn't seem to wash Reborn's words away from his ears, if anything, they rang with sudden clarity. But it didn't stop the jealousy that flared within his chest, no matter how much he tried to squash the emotion away into smithereens.

"For the Ring Battles," Reborn repeated slowly. "Dino is going to train Hibari Kyoya and keep her occupied until her turn. It will not do for her to go berserk when she sees the state of Namimori Middle by the time she comes back."

"D-Dino-san," Tsuna hesitantly muttered, a strained smile on his lips.

And the jealousy stemmed from the insecurity that had bloomed within him. He was still far from being Hibari's equal but she had considered him already as someone greater than an herbivore but still less than a carnivore; in her own terms, Tsuna was now officially an omnivore (not carnivore when the brunette still went back to his clumsy ways). And that was what really got him worried because Tsuna was not Dino.

The blonde was confident, strong, and had a very compassionate personality. Dino was tutoring Hibari because he was strong, maybe her equal or even stronger.

Tsuna was just too uncertain, still weak without the Dying Will Bullets, and was a general klutz overall.

He couldn't bring himself to hate Dino, the blonde was practically an older brother or mentor of sorts to him. But Tsuna just couldn't hand over Hibari too no matter how fond he was of the Chiavarone Boss. Tsuna was afraid that if Hibari acknowledged Dino as her equal that she'd only had eyes solely on him and Tsuna would lose whatever chance he had forever.

As if reading his mind, Reborn kicked him again.

"Focus on your training," The hitman ordered calmly. "Hibari Kyoya only agreed to participate in the battles if she could have the chance to fight you after,"

And somehow, Tsuna felt his worries cease.

.

.

.

**xiii.**_guardian_

Gokudera would never admit that he was jealous ever since Hibari was declared the Cloud Guardian of his Juudaime.

It was not because the Prefect girl was stronger or because he didn't like his own position as the Storm Guardian. But Juudaime had been happiest when it was announced that the bitch was _Tsuna's_ Cloud Guardian. Of course, Tsuna was also happy about Gokudera and Yamamoto being his guardians, not just as ecstatic when it came to Hibari Kyoya. In fact, whenever the subject about his guardians came up, Juudaime's eyes would automatically seek Hibari or would flicker to the clouds above them when she wasn't present.

He was peeved because his Juudaime seemed to be the fondest of Hibari as his guardian. Gokudera had accepted long ago that his beloved Tenth had always liked Hibari Kyoya, no matter how much he dissuaded the brunette from even glancing at the bitch. Even though he would prefer her over Miura and Sasagawa because his Juudaime needed someone strong and not someone he always had to protect, no offense to the other two. But he had fancied himself as the right-hand, the most trusted man by the boss even as a guardian. And he was jealous that Juudaime seemed to navigate towards Hibari more when it came to that.

He just didn't realize the difference between romance and camaraderie, or else, Gokudera would know the difference of how Tsuna looked at him and Hibari.

.

.

.

**xiv.**_later_

Being brought ten years into the future was unexpected.

Especially when Tsuna discovered that he had died and the Vongola was currently in a war against the Millefiore Famiglia. All of the Arcobaleno were also dead, including Reborn, and he had watched as the Vongola fought back even in the dark times. His friends had also arrived and had discovered how the future had gone by. His Storm and Rain Guardians had not been pleased about the prospect of Tsuna's death and they still kept Kyoko and Haru in the dark.

And there's still something bothering him since he still hadn't seen his Cloud Guardian. So he and his friends decided to explore the base first (with Lal's permission) before the training begun this evening.

As Tsuna, Haru, Kyoko, Gokudera, and Yamamoto walked through the corridors of Vongola's future base/hideout in Namimori, they stopped as they were about to crossed paths with a woman.

She had straight ebony black hair that reached her shoulders and bangs framed her face. She was also dressed in a short black skirt and long sleeved purple shirt underneath a black vest with a matching black tie. Black low-heeled leather shoes adorned her feet and they made loud clacking noises against the pavement. But what mesmerized the five teens were her steel grey eyes that burned ferociously in a beautiful inferno of danger and warning.

But she just walked past them without sparing them any glance, striding away with her dark aura of threats that loomed over in a quiet promise around her.

"Hahi!" Haru squeaked as she looked at the woman's back with wide eyes. "She's so… so _beautiful_, desu! Just who is she?"

"Haha, she looks dangerous." Yamamoto commented blithely with a laugh. "I guess the Vongola's lucky that she's on their side, ne?"

Gokudera scowled as he recognized her.

"You baseball-idiot!" He snapped at his rain counterpart's obliviousness.

"H-Hibari-san," Tsuna stuttered quietly with a blush as he got his first glimpse of his future Cloud Guardian and crush. "T-That was Hibari-san," He stated as if he couldn't believe his words and eyes.

Kyoko blinked and tilted her head.

"Oh, she's prettier in the future," The auburn haired girl smiled while Haru gawked beside her.

"What? That was Hi–" Haru started incredulously.

The bomber glared at the brown haired girl crossly.

"Isn't it obvious, stupid woman? Who else is dangerous and as unapproachable as that bitch?" He growled in annoyance.

"Why you! Haru isn't stupid! Haru just didn't recognize her because she looked more… more _feminine_! And her hair's shorter too!" Haru stuck her tongue out at Gokudera childishly while the silver haired boy glowered.

"You could also use some 'feminine' features," Gokudera mumbled under his breath darkly.

"What was that, bakadera?" Haru demanded angrily.

Yamamoto stepped in between the two and chuckled as they glared at him.

"Maa, it's alright, we now all know that Hibari's quite the looker in the future," The Rain Guardian grinned as Haru and Gokudera's eyes flickered to the corner Hibari had rounded at while Tsuna blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna stared at his friend in what seemed to be shock.

"Sorry, Tsuna, forgot that you had first dibs on her," Yamamoto laughed at Tsuna's gaping form.

"Baseball-_idiot_!" Gokudera snapped.

"YAMAMOTO-KUN!"

Tsuna was beyond mortified.

.

.

.

**xv.**_eventually_

"That's enough, herbivore," Hibari ordered contemptuously as she pursed her lips into a flat line.

Tsuna shakily got to his knees, desperately trying to hold on to his flame like a drowning man. He refused to show weakness to this woman whose eyes seemed to stare deeply into his soul. Like she could easily perceive his flaws and vulnerability. As much as his heart soared with joy at the opportunity to be alone with Hibari and train under her, Tsuna couldn't help but feel that there was something different about her. Something _darker_ that lurked in her gaze like a prowling shadow.

"I-I can still go on," Tsuna breathed out unevenly, panting faintly.

"No, you can't," Hibari countered calmly, her gaze sharp. "What use will you be if you end up _dead_?" She stated coldly, unknowingly repeating Lal's earlier words when it had been decided that Tsuna would help them against the Millefiore.

The brunette cringed at the harsh words, shrinking subconsciously as his flame died down.

"I-I'm s-sorry," He stuttered out in half-embarrassment and half-shame. "W-Why are you training me, H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna finally asked the question since Hibari wasn't the type to willingly 'help' people.

An unreadable expression crossed her face before she eyed him contemplatively, as if considering whether to tell him or not. In the end, she tilted her head with a frown as she gazed down at him with dark eyes, acidic in its look that made his heart lurch in indescribable pain.

"Because this is the last favor I am willing to grant the Vongola," Hibari smirked at him but there was nothing in her eyes.

"L-Last favor?" Tsuna squeaked out with wide eyes. "A-Are you leaving?" He questioned frantically, his heart plummeting at the thought of this strong woman he had admired for so long, whom he and his friends sometimes depended on, leaving the Famiglia, leaving _him_.

"There's nothing for me here," She admitted without any hint of emotion. "And the people I unwillingly gave importance to will _always_ leave me eventually, so I see no point in forcing the inevitable from happening."

Tsuna's heartbeat quickened, his eyes narrowing as he stared at her determinedly.

"I don't think that's true," He argued quietly, his bangs shadowing his face.

"But it _is_," Hibari raised an eyebrow at his objection since he had done nothing but agree with her in the beginning, fearing her wrath.

The boy then raised his eyes, brown orbs glowing in his own innate fire.

"Then I promise that I won't leave Hibari-san!" Tsuna stood up with a decisive look on his face, his flame suddenly coming back to life. "You don't have to leave the Vongola! I-I promise that I'll always be there," He finished softly, trying so hard from showing the heartbreaking pain on his expression.

"You only sound like a hypocrite, those words coming out of the mouth of the younger herbivore." Her frown deepened as she straightened. "Don't make any promises that you never intend to keep, herbivore, or _I'll bite you to death_."

Before Tsuna could protest, she pinned him with a disdainful glare.

"Especially when you broke it already nine years later into the future," Hibari grimaced as the killing intent around her thickened severely. "Leave, Herbivore, and get out of my sight,"

Tsuna didn't want to but as her Cloud Flames came to life in her tonfas, he thought better of it and limped out of the training room, his flame diminishing. When she was sure that he wasn't there anymore, Hibari tilted her head up to the ceiling and closed her eyes, trying to rein in her rage.

"You are such an herbivorous _bastard_, Sawada Tsunayoshi,"

.

.

.

**xvi.**_smile_

"You like her," Kyoko commented with a sad smile.

But he just tilted his head and chuckled, watching as Tsuna and Ryohei tried to convince Hibari to take the Inheritance Test to no avail. The girl already lost any kind of interest since the First Cloud Guardian had stated his refusal to fight women and had already blasted Tsuna out of the Reception Room earlier with her deadly tonfas to make a point. And he watched from an adjacent rooftop with Haru, Kyoko, Lambo, and I-Pin as the brunette boy and the boxer pleaded and tried to convince their disinterested Cloud Guardian.

Haru was intently watching from the fence with Lambo and I-Pin while he was left by the back with Kyoko. Gokudera was with Yuni and the other Arcobaleno, cheering Tsuna on like he always did and cursed the Sun and Cloud Guardians simultaneously as he did so.

Skull hadn't been able to put a single word in, too terrified of the Prefect girl to really push.

"At one point," He admitted unashamedly with a shrug, a careless smile on his face. "But she's already in good hands," He added as he stared at the determined shine in the Vongola Decimo's eyes.

"But, do you still do, Yamamoto-kun?" Kyoko asked quietly as she stared at the only boy she had ever given a confession – remembering it like it was just yesterday: it had been their last day in elementary and Kyoko had been pushed by Hana to go for it before it was too late. And Yamamoto, the very kind boy who always had a smile to share, had gently rejected her and told her that he was still too young. And that baseball was still his passion and it would be unfair to Kyoko if he wouldn't be able to give her the necessary time of the day.

Of course, Kyoko, even though highly disappointed and hurt, had understood and stepped back. And secretly waited.

No one had known of her secret admiration of the Rain Guardian aside from Hana. Not even Haru. Because it had been a huge part of the auburn haired girl's childhood – that no matter how difficult the situation was, he had been the one who had taught a crying nine-year old Kyoko in the park once that a single smile could make a difference. And he had given her that smile. And she had brandished that same smile to her older brother to placate him that it wasn't his fault when the other boys had used her to get him.

Though, during the first weeks in Middle School, Kyoko had noticed the intrigue looks sent to the Head Prefect and how it slowly became from a brief glimpse to numerous glances. And how the respect and awe was replaced by admiration and secret fondness.

"Not the way I used to and I'm rather satisfied with the way things are," Yamamoto smiled at her and it still warmed Kyoko's heart to see that familiar smile. "I already gave up baseball and chose to be Tsuna's Guardian. And I'll do _anything_ for Tsuna,"

And that's when Kyoko saw the well-hidden pain in his eyes as he admitted that he had stepped back for his friend's happiness.

It broke her heart to see that look.

"Y-You're so kind, Yamamoto-kun." She remarked forlornly, a despondent smile on her lips.

"The same could be said to you, Sasagawa." He still addressed her the same way he had addressed her on that fateful day. "Maybe one day, we'll meet our happy ending, ne?" Yamamoto smiled at her sincerely and Kyoko felt herself fall for him all over again.

And she smiled earnestly at him with warmth.

"One day," She agreed honestly, no matter how their paths would be laid out.

Unbeknownst to them, Reborn had already seen a particular photograph in Sasagawa Hana's house in the future. With Hana dressed as the bridesmaid, she stood beside a beaming Kyoko and a cheerful Yamamoto for their wedding. And it didn't hurt to see that Hibari had stood beside Tsuna amongst the other photographs.

.

.

.

**xvii.**_warning_

Before they had parted ways with the future that was now hopefully never been, Tsuna remembered being alone with Dino of ten years for a while.

The blonde's subordinates weren't present and Tsuna had the feeling that it hadn't been a coincidence. He remembered sitting down by the kitchen as Dino seemingly strolled in nonchalantly, though what made the picture wrong was the absence of any smile on his face. The future Chiavarone Boss had silently sat down across the brunette in stark quietness that had Tsuna fidgeting in his seat. The last time he had seen Dino this grim was during the Choice Battle.

"Tsuna, don't be such an idiot in the future," Dino commented blithely, a humourless smile on his lips.

The brunette flushed, remembering about how he had supposedly planned his 'death'.

"D-Dino-san –"

"No, _listen_ to me," The blonde raised a halting hand. "The things you – or your future self – did were highly risky and dangerous. Others already told you this so I wouldn't repeat the same things twice. But… don't be too selfless all the time, alright? It's fine to be selfish sometimes. There's nothing wrong with it."

Tsuna stared at Dino with wide eyes.

"W-What are you talking about, Dino-san?" He asked in confusion, suddenly intent to hear the other boss' words.

"Tsuna, I like you. I really, _really_ like you. You're practically a younger brother to me." Dino then frowned as he combed a hand through his blonde locks agitatedly. "But – I mean, _Kyoya_ is dear to me. She's my student, like a sister, sometimes _more_ to me, and… what I'm trying to say, be selfish _sometimes_. Being selfless doesn't necessarily always mean that it's for the best. When you divo–I mean, _died_, I… hated you for a while. The _plan_, it seemed like it was the best option at the time, but, it left a wound deeper than Millefiore could ever inflict." Dino seemed to ramble now.

Tsuna did _not_ understand. He had fought for this future but it still didn't mean that he understood it all. He hadn't done those things that Dino had mentioned (_yet_, his mind argued) and he couldn't tell what the other really wanted to tell him. But he stared intently into those brown eyes as he heard Hibari's name.

"What I'm trying to say is…" Dino continued, hesitating, before he let out a long breath. "Stop hurting _her_."

The brunette knew that these words were meant for his future self – something Dino hadn't been able to tell, Tsuna knew. Because Dino was talking about future Hibari and not his Hibari. And yet at the same time, the blonde was giving him a warning, an advice, going by the logic that if the younger self changed, so would the future one.

And somehow, Tsuna also knew that what the blonde was asking for was impossible. It couldn't be avoided.

.

.

.

**xviii.**_truth_

_"So this is your grand plan?" Hibari questioned coldly, a touch of acidic anger in her voice._

_He sighed as he leaned back on his chair._

_"Kyoya, Shoichi's already got–" He started to say only to be cut off as one of her tonfas embedded itself deeply by the wall, just a mere centimetre from caving his skull in. But the woman just glared at him, her grey eyes an ashen inferno of anger and bloodlust. But then, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and sat down with forced calmness._

_"What of the marriage then, _herbivore_? That's what you called me here for," She gritted out monotonously and Tsuna had to wince at the name-calling since it had been a while since she had last labelled him as such._

_"I've already filed the divorce," Tsuna replied grimly, clenching his fists in order to ignore the urge to simply take her in his arms._

_But that was impossible now, seeing he had made his choice. He had already broken two promises by this time. He had promised once that he wouldn't leave her and the second time that he would always honor their union. And the brunette knew that he had just simply thrown all those in her face. He was lucky that Kyoya hadn't started trying to kill him until he was nothing but a pile of broken bones and blood._

_This needed to be done since they couldn't let anyone know that they – Tsuna, Kyoya, and Shoichi – were commencing his plan. His suicidal plan, according to his wife. Or former wife, his heart clenched painfully at the thought._

_Yamamoto would take care of her, Tsuna knew and Kyoko would understand. While Dino would always be there too. Gokudera and Haru would try to lend a hand, having outgrown their childishness from their middle school days. But… he just knew that Kyoya would never take this lying down._

_There was a tense silence._

_Then Kyoya opened her eyes and stared at the Vongola Decimo with a blank grey-eyed gaze._

_"After this, Tsunayoshi, no more."_

_His eyes widened as he realized the magnitude of her words._

_"Don't try to tell me that you're leav –"_

_"__**No more,**__" Kyoya emphasized with a glare, so angry and abhorrent that halted Tsuna's objections. It was then that he realized that she was being brutal about this. 'An eye for an eye', she had once quoted to him._

_And if he was going to destroy her, she's returning the same courtesy a thousand fold and more._

_Tsuna lowered his head in silent agreement and promise._

_After all, Kyoya was not one to take defeats lightly and she would fight tooth and nail to make sure that her enemies would bleed much worse than her. And Tsuna wished that he could admire the cruelty in such simpler means._

.

.

.

**xix.**_distant_

Tsuna smiled as he stared at the sleeping girl by the couch of the Reception Room sadly.

He still recalled the future Hibari's words and would never dare forget the loathing and _pain _that shined in those steely grey eyes. Since then, he had tried harder to prevent from ever seeing that. Because Hibari was strong, she wasn't supposed to have that kind of eyes. But then, logic would crash in and remind him that she was also human and she's still privileged to feel emotions no matter how much she despised and crushed them viciously.

And sometimes, Tsuna forgot that he was the reason that a strong woman like Hibari even attained such an expression.

Part of him wanted to distance himself, to avoid hurting her like Dino told him. But then, she wouldn't be Hibari if she was as delicate as he made her out to be. Dino cared for her but did not know her as well as Tsuna did. Hibari might have been in pain but she remained powerful and vigilant – and the rage reminded him that she would gladly spill some blood in return for the slight he had done her.

He already learned so early on that whatever painful obstacles impeded her, Hibari had the talent of turning them into her strengths instead, not wanting to be ceased and held back by such ambiguous hindrances. And if his future self trusted her enough to let her in on the plan, Tsuna knew that his older self recognized her rare strength, aware that she would try to stand by the end of everything, _always_.

As he stared at her seemingly peaceful face, all Tsuna could really do was smile and apologize. Hibari was stuck with him one way or another.

"Sorry, Hibari-san, I guess I depend on you too much,"

That's the thing, he _did_, and Tsuna couldn't really feel guilty about it – even if he had said sorry.

He marvelled at the fact that he had managed to crouch beside her sleeping form in the couch when usually, she would wake up just as he opened the door to this room. And Tsuna had to smile some more at this rare opportunity.

But then, as if hearing his thoughts, her eyes slowly fluttered open and narrowed instantly at the sight of him.

"Herbivore…" Hibari managed to still sound threatening despite how thick her voice was with sleep.

Tsuna allowed himself to grin, despite knowing that Hibari would bite him to death after. He sat back on his heels and allowed himself to brighten at the sight of her. Her eyes were studying him with a calculative look, expression foreboding of threats that remained unsaid as he stayed where he was. And her eyes glinted at the fact that he hardly flinched at her stare now but his cheeks still reddened.

He wasn't particularly surprised when her tonfa materialized and bashed him by the side of his head. He landed on the ground in an awkward heap as he stared at her with a smile and inward nervousness.

"I'm giving you five minutes to get out before I bite you to death,"

He blinked as the words sunk in before scrambling to his feet and hastily making his way out.

After all, that was lenient even for Hibari.

.

.

.

**xx.**_journey_

Kyoko blushed under the stares.

"Hahi!" Haru squealed in delight and happiness. "Yamamoto-san finally asked you out! That's so sweet, desu!" She gushed excitedly with a smile.

Takeshi laughed as he tightened his hold over Kyoko's hand. It had been three months after the trip to the future and it had surprised the auburn haired girl greatly when Takeshi asked her out. At first, she hadn't been sure because as much as she liked the boy, she didn't fancy the idea of being used and hurt. Kyoko wasn't masochistic and delusional to just take things in stride when it came to other's feelings. And she had been aware that Takeshi had also liked Hibari.

So she was startled when Takeshi had told her that he had admired her strength in the future, no matter how much in the dark she and Haru were, she had strived to help and offer as much assistance as she could. And he admitted that he wanted to try out if something would work out between them since he found himself steering towards her as days passed by since their talk in the rooftop. Even with so much hesitation on her part, Kyoko had given it a chance. She was glad that she did. They had been secretly going out for a month, testing waters to see if it would bloom into something more. And it _did_. Takeshi had once stated that he was glad about it.

"C-Congratulations, Yamamoto-kun, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna also greeted them brightly with a smile. Gokudera was dragged away earlier by Bianchi so Tsuna was by himself today.

"Haha, thanks Tsuna!" Takeshi grinned at the brunette boy. "I guess, I'm really slow in noticing some things around me, ne? I'm glad Kyoko is so patient to wait for a dense idiot like me." He chuckled as he glanced at the blushing girl by his side with visible affection.

"Don't sell yourself too short, Takeshi," Kyoko smiled at the boy despite the inward vindictiveness she felt at his statement. Really, she was kind but she could honestly have done without the heartaches, too.

Though, she supposed it was necessary to bring them where they currently were.

"How about you, Tsuna-san?" Haru suddenly interjected with a faint blush on her cheeks. "When are you planning to ask someone out?" The way the girl voiced it somehow implied that she was asking when Tsuna was going to ask Haru out.

Kyoko watched as Tsuna's eyes flickered to the open window of the Reception Room and her eyes shifted back to Haru who was trying her best not to show how affected she was by the obvious inclination of Tsuna's heart. Kyoko understood Haru because that was how she initially felt when Takeshi's eyes were still following Hibari. But as much as Kyoko wished for Tsuna to one day notice Haru, Kyoko knew that he liked Hibari for even longer than Takeshi, had eyes that watched the Prefect even back before they all became friends with the boy.

And she rather knew from experience that long-time admiration – that was visibly starting to develop into something more from what she could see – was rather hard to let go.

Her relationship to Takeshi was a testament to that fact.

"Yeah, Tsuna, when are you going to ask Hibari out?" Takeshi finally questioned and Kyoko saw him send an apologetic look to Haru. Kyoko wasn't mad because even she knew that Haru would need to face the fact someday.

So Kyoko wasn't really surprised when Tsuna smiled that heartfelt smile that was always reserved for Hibari Kyoya.

"Soon," He stated determinedly. "But I have to prove myself first to Hibari-san,"

And she somehow knew that that was a promise he's never going to break.

.

.

.

**xxi.**_forsake_

The second time Tsuna confessed to Hibari, it was during after classes where there were barely any students at school.

Of course, he had been a bundle of anxious nerves as he walked to the Reception Room. Yamamoto had given him his support as his Rain Guardian went home with Kyoko (though, with a lot of loud interrogations on Onii-san's part which Yamamoto just laughed off) while it had taken so much pleading just to make his Storm Guardian go on without him. Tsuna, however, requested to Gokudera to help his mother in the house (which the bomber took as an order) and was just glad that he was give this rare opportunity.

He met Hibari halfway to his destination and Tsuna felt his knees shake.

It wasn't until she came close enough that he realized that it was his chance. He boldly blocked the Prefect's path and stared directly at her eyes determinedly. She raised an eyebrow in turn as if to question him how he dared to go against her. For a moment, his lips trembled and he could barely get a word pass.

But then, he remembered why he was doing this.

"Hibari-san," He stated coolly, a set of calm had overwhelmed him, something he hadn't expected and certainly didn't know he had unless he was in his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"What do you want, herbivore?" Hibari tilted her head curiously despite the spark of impatience in her voice.

Tsuna took a deep breath. _I got to do this…_

"Fight me."

And she did, Hibari Kyoya could never turn down a challenging opponent. They had the battle away from Nami-chuu property (since she refused to inflict any damage) and had it on a secluded area just at the border of Namimori by the forest. It wasn't exactly an ideal ground but if Tsuna was serious about this, then he had to cope. Hibari, unsurprisingly, had firmly declared the prevention of using their flames – as she wanted this fight to be on their bare power.

And Tsuna had been expecting it. He hadn't endured Reborn's training for nothing.

As soon as they stood a considerable distance across each other, Hibari brought out her tonfas and charged. Tsuna took a deep breath again and readied himself. He didn't know exactly if Hibari knew the significance of this fight but he would give it his all. At his initial reluctance to hurt her, Reborn had beaten it to him that if he lacked the will to return Hibari's will to fight, then she would never take him seriously. If anything, the hitman heavily implied that Hibari would sooner lose interest than even give him any time of her day if he continued on with that kind of mindset.

He dodged nimbly as she swung her tonfa at his head and lashed out with his foot directed at her solar plexus instead. She stumbled back as her eyes narrowed and threw one of her tonfas at his chest with enough force to break a rib.

Tsuna frantically dove to the ground as the tonfa embedded itself halfway to the ground from the sheer force behind it. He forced himself not to panic at the sight.

He rolled on the ground as Hibari's foot made contact with the floor where his head previously was and Tsuna pushed back with a jump to take breather room. She was definitely frightening even with just her tonfas and Tsuna wondered how deadlier she was with her flames.

This time, he took the initiative to attack and ran at her with his fist raised. She moved her head but he had grown faster. His knuckle grazed her cheek – which will probably bruise later on since Tsuna wasn't holding back now – just as she clamped down a hand around his wrist and tried to twist it behind him. Tsuna had been in a situation like this before – with Mukuro, his mind bitterly reminded – and knew how to whirl around this time with an elbow to the hand holding him down.

It wasn't powerful as he would have liked but she let go as she swung her remaining tonfa at him. It scraped at his temple – which bled as blood trickled down his cheek – but he was able to duck down and tackle her to the ground. Or at least, that was what he had been supposed to do but she jumped over him – higher than what should have been possible – a delivered a backwards kick between his shoulder blades as he braced himself with his hands before falling first face on the ground.

He looked over his shoulder to see Hibari swiftly running to her thrown tonfa to pick it up and instantly firmed her stance again.

Tsuna grimaced as he quickly stood up and held his wrist – the one which Hibari had in her hold earlier. There was already a blue-greenish bruise forming around it and putting his weight on it earlier hadn't been a good idea as it now swelled slightly.

As Hibari's eyes gleamed with bloodlust and excitement throughout the fight, Tsuna couldn't help but marvel at how he was facing against her, at how he was fighting on almost equal footing with her. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do any of this before Reborn had arrived but he was amazed that he was able to do it at all now. He never pegged himself to be in this position now, fighting to prove himself and _actually doing it_ judging from the respect starting to bleed in Hibari's gaze.

He was surprised to know that…he had really grown up. Even if he lost today and get turned down (though, he would lament that over later), Tsuna was surprised to note that he had achieved this kind of strength (without the aid of his flames).

Tsuna smiled as his eyes softened when he realized that it was because he was so determined to prove himself to this girl.

No wonder Reborn had encouraged him to continue pursuing Hibari.

The fight ended up with him losing – though, it was only because he had tripped on a twig (to his horror and embarrassment) – as Hibari had sat on his back and pinned his arms with her knees. She held his head up with his hair with a tonfa levelled at his throat. She was panting heavily but she beamed with satisfaction. And Tsuna just stared at her flushed face which had the barest hints of a smile on her lips.

"I was right," She stated quietly as she stared at him intensely. "You _are_ strong," Hibari seemed triumphant for some reason, referring to how she had initially taken an interest in Tsuna.

He sighed defeatedly, knowing that his chances were lower now with this loss.

Hibari slowly stood up and let him get back on his feet. He did so with a grimace of pain but decided to bear it for the sake of his confession. Her cheek was definitely bruised – he flinched at this fact – and her uniform had tears, dirt, and some dried blood from when he had pushed her in a tangle of bushes and one of its twigs had scratched her forearm deeply. Bruises and scratches were also present in her legs but nothing too serious. In fact, Tsuna was willing to bet that he looked worse than she did anyway.

"Hibari-san–" Tsuna started before faltering. It wasn't until she tilted her head that he sighed and steeled himself. "This fight is – I mean, I want to prove myself to you. That I can be your equal, though, it's still a long time in coming since I-I lost." He murmured quietly in silent shame.

"Why?" She questioned with a calculative look. "Why are you intent on doing this, herbivore? The baby never told me about your motivations of wanting to be my equal." There was a slight suspicion in her voice as her eyes narrowed contemplatively.

He internally groaned about how Reborn had revealed his intentions but at least, the hitman had left the important part to him.

Tsuna closed his eyes just so he wouldn't see the disdainful look directed at him after.

"It's because… _I like Hibari-san_!" He blurted out loudly with tightly closed eyes. "I wanted to be her equal because I wanted her to acknowledge me, to see me more than just an – herbivore, and I wanted her to accept me. I want her to like me too." Tsuna stated the last part quietly with a bit of morose, knowing how that was now far from possible.

A heavy silence permeated the air and Tsuna was afraid to open his eyes.

It wasn't until a few more minutes of silence passed that the brunette became afraid that Hibari had simply left. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and didn't see any disdain, disgust, or hatred on Hibari's face. Just unguarded surprise etched on her features.

Then, it morphed forcefully into a neutral countenance as Hibari pinned him with an icy stare.

"Herbivore," Hibari called sharply. "_Explain_." She demanded.

Despite himself, Tsuna felt himself smile at the hints of confusion in her eyes.

While Hibari recalled the first time the brunette had confessed and had chucked it up as only a school boy crush. But the herbivore's eyes… were actually tender and warm that it evoked an overwhelming confusion within her. It was very different from the first time, she noticed. This was the first time that someone had so determinedly pursued her like this.

"Isn't it simple? I've gotten stronger to prove myself in order to show how I really like Hibari-san." Tsuna declared softly with a smile, feeling oddly relaxed now that he had finally admitted it to the person he had admired for so long, and maybe more.

For a moment, Hibari's face was unreadable. Before she whirled around and started to briskly walk away. Tsuna felt his chest clench in pain as he watched the Prefect walk away from him.

But then, she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"You've still got to prove yourself, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said with a smirk but Tsuna noticed the twinkle in her eyes that he had never seen before and it made her more beautiful. "If you plan on confessing again soon, it would be preferable if you bring hamburger steaks next time."

With that, she strode out of his sight.

Tsuna was left dumbfounded. _Next time_ – she had said next time. _Next. Time._ He hadn't heard wrong. He felt a grin make its way to his lips. He realized that she was giving him a chance (and an opportunity – _hamburger steaks_, Tsuna would remember that) and he vowed that he would not waste it.

Despite the pain in his body and today's lost, he contemplated instead about another fight that he was more determined to win.

Now more than ever.

.

.

.

**xxii.**_reminisce_

Seventeen year old Lambo was on his way to the kitchens of the base when familiar pink smoke invaded his vision.

He sighed exasperatedly. He was just on his way for dinner – a home-cooked meal from Haru-nee and Kyoko-nee that wasn't a take out during a mission – and he might be lucky if he caught Kyoya-nee there at this hour. She might have one of those relaxing green teas again. But his luck was running out as his younger counterpart proved that he still had the worst timing in history. Of all times. It had to be when he was on his way to relax this evening and might now miss a good meal. Damn his younger self's stupidity.

As his vision cleared, he looked around and was surprised to see that he was in a remote and isolated street. It was dark and his nose caught the scent of something burning. Lambo's eyes widened as he caught the sight of smoke permeating the air.

The Bovino wasted no time in whirling around just to see that a car had crashed into an, from the looks of it, abandoned warehouse. What the hell was his younger self doing here? It wasn't until he squinted at the sleek, black car – whose front and left side had been badly smashed and dented – that he recognized the event. Unconscious bodies also littered around him, the enemies that Tsuna-nii had fought even in his injured state, Lambo recalled.

This was the day that he, together with Tsuna-nii, Hayato, Takeshi, and Kyoya-nee, were on their way to the airport to Italy and an enemy Famiglia had sought to kill them before having the chance.

They were lucky that Tsuna had managed to persuade Ryohei and Reborn to go in a non-descript car with the other girls to avoid putting them in danger.

Right, this had been one hell of a disaster. Lambo looked behind him once again just to see the unconscious forms of Hayato and Takeshi – with bruises, scratches, and soot but nothing too serious since he and the other two guardians had been seated at the back.

Kyoya-nee was the one who always demanded to drive the car and Tsuna-nii always opted to sit beside her…

He cursed as he made hurried strides to the car – _only three minutes and thirty-two seconds_ left – just to see Tsuna-nii kneeling beside it (after all, their boss had been the one to pull them out of the car). Blood was trickling down his temple and his left shoulder looked bloody messy from what Lambo could see. Tsuna-nii looked up in surprise as he saw the older Bovino but the desperation in his eyes were palpable.

Lambo knew why as he quickly crouched beside his boss and older brother figure.

"Kyoya-nee…" He muttered urgently as he watched the barely conscious Cloud Guardian who was crushed between the front and left side of the car which had been bent inwardly. Blood trickled down her chin in alarmingly large amounts while her forehead had sustained a nasty cut. Lambo suspected that most of her ribs had been crushed and some had pierced her lungs. _No, she can't be…_

"B-Bovino…" She rasped out quietly as her eyes sharpened into focus. Her breathing harsh and wet and Lambo remembered suddenly the horror this event had brought him and how it had pushed him to take being a Guardian seriously. "P-Pull this herbivore… out of my… sight," She ordered him despite her admittedly feeble state.

Of course, it was just like Kyoya-nee to act like she could hardly care less if she was dying. And ordering Lambo to get Tsuna-nii away just so no one would see her death (or defeat, as she viewed it), even him. She was prideful, even in this kind of situation. He wondered how Kyoya-nee from the future would react to this – her younger self freely giving up.

"No," Lambo tried to stay calm – _two minutes and forty-eight seconds_ – despite the terror in his limbs. "You know I'll never leave you in this. Tsuna-nii also won't." He stated decisively and a little stubbornly just as Tsuna-nii merely held her hand. Those caramel brown eyes were hardened and grim and a little angry but Lambo knew that his older brother figure was an emotional wreck deep inside.

"We'll get you out of this," Tsuna-nii simply said quietly as he stood up and prepared to push the car – once more, from the looks of it – and Lambo stood up to help.

They couldn't use their flames since some of the gas had now leaked into the air and they would be putting Kyoya-nee in more danger. The metal groaned slightly as it slowly bent out – _one minute and fifty-seven seconds _– and Lambo determinedly pushed harder. Tsuna-nii looked extremely exhausted but all the more resolute. Lambo knew that Tsuna-nii loved Kyoya-nee more than anything (had seen the outcome of it in the future) and he, too, cared for her.

She had been tolerable towards him (despite the pain those tonfas had brought down on him occasionally) and had even allowed him and I-Pin to play with Hibird on the rooftop on rare moments when they had been younger. Of course, she still ignored them most of the time but Lambo had seen just how much Kyoya-nee started to invest in the family despite the visible wall that separated her from being outright part of the Vongola Famiglia. In fact, she helped in his training when Hayato, Takeshi, or even Ryohei was busy. And of course, she also made the best green tea that helped him relax in the future. Besides, I-Pin would kill him if he let anything happen to her.

Though, Lambo still couldn't shake the image of a younger Kyoya-nee who had smiled at him after receiving his chocolates on Valentine's Day when he had been young. The reason he always blushed around her younger counterpart. He was just glad that Tsuna-nii liked her too.

By the time that they had bent the car outwardly enough, Lambo and Tsuna hurriedly pulled Kyoya-nee out of it. Her right foot was bleeding profusely and her left arm was bent awkwardly – she had taken the brunt of the damage, Lambo noticed solemnly. As they laid her on the ground gently, she coughed out more blood as he and Tsuna-nii flinched at the sight. She closed her eyes in obvious pain but there was a certain murderous edge in her expression.

"D-Did you make those… bastards pay?" She questioned Tsuna-nii.

"I did," There was a grim satisfaction in his older brother figure's words that scared Lambo a bit.

It was by this time that Hayato and Takeshi groggily woke up – and Lambo suspected concussions judging from the slightly hazy and dilated pupils – that pink smoke invaded his vision once again and knew that his time was up. He realized that he was now in the kitchen with Haru-nee, Kyoko-nee, Kusakabe-san, and Kyoya-nee staring at him intensely. He wondered if it was due to Kyoya-nee's blood on his clothes.

"L-Lambo-chan–" Haru-nee stuttered with a concerned look but Lambo had launched himself at Hibari into a tackling hug.

The woman was surprised that she just stood there and let him.

So Lambo took advantage and strengthened his hold, remembering Kyoya-nee's wounded state ten years ago and how she really looked close to dying. But that's impossible because Kyoya-nee was here. Lambo assured himself – though, he knew that he would be bitten to death later on for this.

Lambo realized that his younger counterpart might not be that stupid after all.

.

.

.

**xxiii.**_fifth_

There was a saying that third time's the charm.

But Tsuna would like to think that it was wrong since for him, fifth time had been the charm. This time, he remembered to bring hamburger steaks, along with crackers for Hibird. He was in his first year in high school while Hibari was on her last. He hadn't gotten the time to challenge her lately since the incident and misunderstanding with the Shimon Famiglia and the Representative Battle that he and his guardians had been pulled into. Though, he was just glad for Reborn and the other Arcobaleno.

This time, he had managed to pull a victory – if barely – and Hibari had conceded to go on a tentative date with him. Though, it had been done with a lot of threats on her part - "_I hate crowding_", "_There better not be any stupid herbivores around_" or the last one "_That isn't the last of our fight, herbivore_" – really, Tsuna thought the Prefect was rather high-maintenance.

She had dressed simply – black tight-fitting jeans with a purple collared shirt and white sneakers. So different from her usual attire but rather casual that it felt only natural than Tsuna had expected.

To his surprise, their first date had been fruitful and a success. Who knew Hibari had a sweet tooth for ice cream? And they had watched a movie – gory and horror that he rather could do without – where there were less people to bother them (or most likely, his date). Hibari didn't demand a lot of things, unlike from what he heard from other boys with their own dates, but simply let him lead her throughout the date. Tsuna found that she was also an extremely curious person and had wanted to try out most of the things in the Arcade that he had pulled her into (_though, she had threatened most of the people there with her tonfas to get out of her way_, he thought with a sweatdrop).

And her soft spot for animals had shown through as they made a last stop at a nearby pet shop (where he thought she might appreciate). Tsuna admired the intense stare she had adorned as she watched several small hamsters run around their cage. She had even petted and played with a puppy before their way out.

But what made it really successful were Hibari's parting words of – "_It wasn't that bad, for an herbivore. You better win again next time._" – Tsuna smiled as he knew that it was a veiled reference to a next date.

And he was glad that it hadn't been the last.

.

.

.

**xxiv.**_future_

Reborn smiled as he eyed the picture of the whole Vongola Famiglia. Tsuna was already twenty-four years old and the crisis with the Millefiore had been prevented from happening ever again. The Guardians had also grown up and he was glad that this generation had been as he and Nono had seen it, brighter than their previous counterparts. His student had really done it this time as he smirked at the wedding picture of Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Kyoya. The woman was staring at camera seriously but her eyes were sparkling brightly while Tsuna looked sheepish but happy.

His student's way to even manage of getting to marry Hibari Kyoya had been the most amusing, dramatic, and certainly full of hard work and stubbornness.

Tsuna had trained a lot to earn more dates and had managed to beg Hibari to let him call her by her first name and vice versa. Of course, Hibari never called the brunette 'Tsuna' but had merely settled for 'Tsunayoshi' no matter how much Tsuna dissuaded her to. The drama came from Hibari's possessive streak and Haru's persistent affection of Tsuna. Haru still cared for the brunette but Reborn saw that she had moved on, even if difficult. Though, from what he was currently seeing, a matchmaking between Haru and the Storm Guardian – Gokudera Hayato – was in order. It might bring more entertainment considering the subtle glances he had managed to catch.

Ryohei was still too nervous to propose to Kurokawa Hana and Reborn knew that if the Sun Guardian failed to do so again, the woman might just take the initiative to propose first. Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Kyoko just had their engagement three weeks ago and would be wedded two days from now.

He had heard of a rumor between the two Mist Guardians but Reborn was too lazy to confirm anything so early on. Besides, he might have to team up with Fon in order to 'push' the lazy cow and the Storm Arcobaleno's student – I-Pin – a little more. Reborn didn't know when he had started playing cupid but he decided that it was for his amusement as he watched the drama unfold between the couples.

Of course, that was after he persuaded Bianchi that marrying now was too early.

.

.

.

**xxv.**_parallel_

_Tsuna smiled as his family crowded around him. Most of them were crying since he had technically 'died' and his plan had worked if he was finally here. But his eyes wandered around the room, looking for that particular face. He tried not to let disappointment overwhelm him as he didn't see her. Lambo, though, wordlessly handed him an envelope. Tsuna opened it and the Vongola Cloud Ring and bracelet fell from inside._

_For a moment, silence reigned as he just stared at it._

_But then, a sad smile crossed his lips as he remembered her words before this – "No more" – and he shouldn't have been surprised. But somehow, a part of him, some tiny part deep inside had hoped. He had hoped, really._

_His eyes stared at the ring a little longer before a decision was thought out as he made his hasty way out, leaving the concerned voices behind him._

_He had already broken his promises before, what's another one, really?_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

Please leave a review~_  
_


End file.
